gnomecubedfandomcom-20200214-history
Cob Cornhall
Cob Cornhall is a rock gnome School of Evocation wizard and is Shawn's PC for Nick's Campaign. History Background Cob grew up the only child of his family, living a fine life for the first thirty years or so on their family farm and earning most of their income through growing and selling corn, which grew and sold better than other crops such as wheat, potatoes, and cabbage. One sunny afternoon, Cob was returning home from the market after getting a great deal for some of their potatoes and wheat, when he noticed that the door was ajar. Shrugging it off, Cob walked in, shut the door, and tossed the money earned into the money jar. Continuing on to the kitchen to prepare some potatoes for dinner, Cob yelled out to ask if his parents wanted anything but received no response. Still thinking nothing of it, Cob realized that the kitchen was empty. Cob was thinking that now something was strange, having both the crops that they never sell and kept for themselves gone. He ran around the property, looking and shouting for his family, but there was no response. As he began to look around outside, he startled back, the places they'd normally grow other crops were replaced by corn, as far as the eye could see. He heard a grumble and a moan from the corn. He rushed into the brush, not thinking of anything except his parents and suddenly fell back. Cob saw the ragged remains of their farming clothes, ripped bags, and broken rakes. Screaming for them, suddenly all around Cob the same voice laughed back saying only one thing: "As you take from the earth, the earth will take back." Cob forgot his strife and feeling helpless, he ran, faster than he ever had before until the seemingly endless rows of corn faded away. Cob stopped, catching his breath and stared back at his home. He stood there, thinking, and swore to figure out what was behind this and get revenge for my parents. Cob learned how to fight using magic by training at a magic school in Berrywheel with what little money he had. Cob followed his life until he found himself in Briskridge. Chapter 1 (Briskridge) Cob was one of five adventurers hired by Ivan Blackstone for the task of rescuing his kidnapped daughter. While in Briskridge, Cob fashioned himself a loose dagger made of corn and sap with a hollow baguette sheath, held together by magic. Cob hired two farmers to grow corn to grow his "corn cartel" before the party set out on this mission. Taking a circle of teleportation to some underground tunnels, the party freed a goliath prisoner named Goron Skuljak and found themselves up against a group of several dozen Yuan-ti cultists, during which Cob helped with clearing out the low-tier cultists. The party barely emerged victorious (at the cost of Barlow Flourpot) and escaped. During their exit, Cob hired the services of Drak, a half-orc chef. The party briefly returned to the underground tunnels to search for more clues, to no avail. The party returned to Briskridge and, after taking care of some personal business (Cob himself traded gp and his Ring of Protection for a few magic items for himself and the party), talked with Ivan. Ivan revealed himself to be a doppelganger and was joined by a few more, but they were all killed by the party. After that, the real Ivan Blackstone revealed himself. Abilities Gnome *Subrace: Rock Gnome **Artificer's Lore **Tinker *Darkvision *Gnome Cunning Wizard *Spellcasting (spell save DC 16) ***Cantrips: Firebolt, Mage Hand, Prestidigitation, Ray of Frost, Shocking Grasp *Level 1: Alarm, Burning Hands, Color Spray, Identify, Shield, Sleep, Witch Bolt ***Level 2: Knock, Scorching Ray, Shatter, Suggestion ***Level 3: Fireball, Leomund's Tiny Hut *Arcane Recovery School of Evocation *Evocation Savant *Sculpt Spells *Potent Cantrip Category:PCs Category:Wizards Category:Gnomes Category:Nick's Campaign Category:Shawn's PCs Category:Berrywheel